Lugias and Tugs
by LugiaFanForever
Summary: When Gyass meets a friendly tug at the docks, he gains a new friend and soon learns things that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**"Lugias and Tugs"**

 **Crossover story with Gyass the Lugia and TUGS**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a stormy day on Cumulus Island, it had rained more than it ever had before. Ponds and lakes were overflowing, and the ocean was rough. Gyass the Lugia and Gyassman the green Lugia were paying a visit to downtown, near the docks.

"The storm is getting rough, maybe we should go back" Gyassman said.

"You can go back if you want, I think I might stay a bit longer." Gyass said.

Gyassman was confused.

"Whatever for? It's dangerous to be outside now, look at those clouds!" said Gyassman as he pointed to the sky.

"I'd like to watch the waves" said Gyass as he looked towards the docks.

So Gyassman started to fly back to the Lugia Lands while Gyass walked down to the docks.

When Gyass got there, he was very shocked. The dock was shaking and the waves were enormous! Gyass decided to fly just a little above the dock instead. As soon as he lifted himself off, he heard a whistle.

"Who's there?" Gyass said as he looked around.

"Oy! Over here!" A voice said.

Gyass looked over to his right and saw a small yellow tugboat with a tall red smokestack. It had a face on it's wheelhouse, much to Gyass's surprise.

"Ummm… who are you?" Gyass asked nervously.

"I'm Ten Cents" The tug said. "Do you know anywhere I could take cover from this rain?"

Gyass was still a bit shocked, as he had never seen something like this before.

"I've never seen a tugboat with a face before. I assume you're not from here?" Gyass said, trying to sound nice.

"No, I was purchased from Bigg City in America by the harbormaster here, along with my friends. They're here as well. I guess he needed some tugs in this harbor." Ten Cents replied.

"Friends? So there's more tugs?" Gyass asked.

"Yeah, but they're all back at the main dock where we all go when the day's work is done. I got stuck here because of the dangerous waves, So I'm here until the storm passes." Ten Cents said.

"Well, I did see an old ship shed a little farther down the dock that you could stay in. I guess you could stay there." Gyass said.

"Oh, good." Ten Cents said happily.

So Gyass led Ten Cents to the ship shed. When they got there, Ten Cents still wanted to talk.

"So what's your name?" Ten Cents asked.

"I'm Gyass, I'm from the Lugia Lands." Gyass replied.

"I've never seen a creature like you before. But you looked nice enough, so that's why I asked you for help. Nice to meet ya, Gyass!" Ten Cents said.

"Pleasure!" Gyass said happily. "And I'm a Lugia, lots of us live on this island. You're almost guaranteed to bump into one here!" said Gyass.

Ten Cents laughed. "Well I sure hope I get to meet more of you Lugias, you seem very kind. Anyways I won't keep ya for long, you should take cover as well."

"Alright then" Gyass said. "Bye Ten Cents, I hope to see you again soon."

"Bye Gyass." Ten Cents said as he backed into the ship shed.

As Gyass was flying back to the Lugia Lands, the rain began to get heavier, and the visibility was getting worse and worse. Gyass was having trouble flying, the heavy rain was pushing him towards the ground and he could barely see where he was going. Suddenly Gyass saw a shape in the rain. It was tall and triangular.

"Sky Mountain!" Gyass said happily. "Almost there"

Gyass was passing over Sky Mountain when all of a sudden, a huge downpour of rain fell on him. Gyass couldn't take the weight, and he went down. He couldn't see a thing and he couldn't fly. Then Gyass plummeted straight down onto the summit of Sky Mountain, hitting the rocky surface hard. He fell unconscious in seconds.

Little did Gyass know that this was going to be the worst storm of the century…..

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

" **Lugias and Tugs"**

 **Crossover story with Gyass the Lugia and TUGS**

 **Chapter 2**

The rail pummeled Gyass's body, but it was not enough to wake him up. Luckily, Albino Lugia was on Sky Mountain at the moment, and he saw Gyass knocked out not too far from him. He flew over to Gyass and shook him a few times, trying to wake him up, but it was no use. Then Albino Lugia shot a Rainbow Beam at the ground, trying to make a loud noise to wake Gyass up.

This worked, as Gyass woke up with a fright.

"How did I get here? I need to take cover from the storm!" Gyass said.

"You don't remember anything that happened?" Albino Lugia asked.

Gyass shook his head.

"Well I heard some other Lugias talking about something about a harbor tugboat, and you were there as well." said Albino Lugia

"TEN CENTS!" Gyass cried out "Is he alright?"

"Ten cents? What were you trying to buy?" Albino Lugia asked.

"No time to explain, I need to go back!" Gyass said.

"But the storm is getting worse! Stay here until it passes!" Albino Lugia said.

But Gyass flew off to the harbor, hoping that Ten Cents was alright.

Meanwhile Hercules the ocean going tug was bringing in the Princess Alice, a large ocean liner. He was struggling to pull her in by himself, and the storm wasn't helping much either. Suddenly a lightning bolt came down from the clouds and it struck Hercules' tow line! The line snapped and the Princess Alice was loose. Hercules quickly went beside her and shot another line out, trying to keep her balanced, preventing the winds from tipping her over. Meanwhile Gyass was making his way down the docks when he looked out and saw a tug trying to balance a huge liner. Gyass flew out towards him to see if he was alright.

"Hey! Do you need some help?" Gyass called out

"Yes, and urgently! I need to keep her balanced or she'll go over!" Hercules replied.

"I have an idea! Put one of your lines around me, and attach it to the liner! I could get her balanced again." Gyass said.

Hercules and his crew quickly harnessed Gyass and got him ready.

Gyass gave a great heave, and he effortlessly pulled the Princess Alice to one side and he was balanced out.

"Wow, that was easy." Gyass said.

"Thank you, m'dear!" Hercules said. "If you hadn't shown up she would've tipped right over!"

"You're welcome" Gyass replied.

And with that, Gyass flew off to find Ten Cents. He flew down to the same ship shed he had led him to, but he was surprised to see that he wasn't there. So Gyass looked all around the dockyards, but there was no sign of him. But then he suddenly saw a small dock with a few buildings behind it. There at the dock was six tugs, and they all were painted like Ten Cents, and they were facing away from him, so Gyass couldn't tell if he was over there or not. Gyass flew over to them to ask.

"Excuse me, have any of you tugs seen Ten Cents?" Gyass asked.

The six tugs looked at Gyass and glared at him, having been interrupted.

"Can I help you?" Said a voice.

Gyass looked up and saw a blue megaphone with white stripes sticking out of a window. A man was holding it from the other side of the window.

"Yeah, have you seen Ten Cents by any chance? He's a tug." Gyass asked.

"Yes, he's one of my tugs. Now be on your way, I'm busy." The man replied.

"Oy! Gyass!" A voice said.

Gyass looked over and saw Ten Cents! He was among the fleet of tugs.

"Hello Ten Cents! I'm glad to see you're alright!" Gyass said.

One of the other tugs looked at Gyass with concern.

"Oh, what exactly are _you?_ " Said the tug. "I've never seen such a _foul_ thing before."

Gyass looked over and saw the tug. It was wearing a top hat and a monocle.

"Well, you're not a pretty picture yourself." Gyass snapped.

"Ooooh! You steamed him!" Another tug said.

"Quiet down!" The man said. "Listen um…. whatever you are…. go home, I need to get my work done."

Just then Hercules steamed into dock.

"Hello m'dears!" said Hercules.

Hercules then looked at Gyass and smiled.

"Ah, it's you! Excuse me Captain Starr sir, I must tell you about this fellow here."

So Hercules told Captain Starr (The man with the megaphone) about Gyass and how he saved an ocean liner from disaster.

"I deeply apologize. What you did today was the bravest thing I could imagine." Captain Starr said.

"I apologize, but I never did get your name." Hercules said.

"I'm Gyass, it's a pleasure to meet you." Gyass said happily.

"Pleasure to meet you aswell, Gyass m'dear!" Hercules said.

"So Gyass, what exactly are you?" Captain Starr asked.

"I am a Lugia." Gyass said proudly. "I'm from the Lugia Lands. Lots of us Lugias live on this island."

The tugs seemed impressed.

"Well Gyass, thank you again for what you did today. Many thanks to you!" Captain Starr said.

All of the tugs blew their whistles to cheer. Gyass let out a loud Lugia cry, and he startled the tugs, but then they all laughed!

"Gyass, can you tell us about the Lugia Lands? What goes on there?" Ten Cents asked

"Of course! I always love talk about my adventures." Gyass said.

Captain Starr interrupted.

"Not now, Gyass. My tugs have jobs to do now. Come back tonight and tell us your tales then." Captain Starr said.

The tugs groaned, but they soon left for work.

Gyass left too, and he was excited to tell the tugs about the adventures he had in the Lugia Lands.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

" **Lugias and Tugs"**

 **Crossover story with Gyass the Lugia and TUGS**

 **Chapter 3**

The storm had finally stopped, and Gyass was flying back to the Lugia Lands to tell the others about the tugs. It was a much smoother flight since the storm had stopped. Gyass got there in no time and he started to pass over Sky Mountain again. Albino Lugia saw him pass and flew after him.

"Gyass stop!" Albino Lugia called out.

Gyass stopped and turned around to see Albino Lugia flying towards him

"Gyass, where exactly do you go all day? I've not seen you for a while." Albino Lugia asked.

"I just go down to the harbor and talk to the tugs." Gyass said.

"What tugs? How important can they be to get you to fly nearly half the island?" Albino Lugia asked.

Gyass explained about Ten Cents and about helping Hercules with the Princess Alice.

Albino Lugia was speechless.

" _You_ were the Lugia who did that? I've heard news about it all over!" Albino Lugia said.

"Yeah, it was nothing really." Gyass said.

"Well I'm very proud of you, Gyass. If you weren't there the liner woulv'e gone over and lives could've been lost." Albino Lugia said.

"Thank you" Gyass said.

Later that night, Gyass was going to go back to the dock where he was to tell the tugs the stories of his adventures. He wanted to make sure Albino Lugia knew that he was going this time, so he flew off to Sky Mountain first. But when he got there, Albino Lugia wasn't there. Gyass perched on a tall rock and waited for a bit. Five minutes passed. Albino Lugia didn't come. Then fifteen minutes passed. Albino Lugia didn't come. Then as soon as twenty-five minutes passed Gyass gave up and just left.

"I hope he doesn't mind" Gyass said to himself.

Meanwhile at the Star Dock, the tugs were talking about Gyass.

"He seems like a nice fellow." Hercules said.

"Yeah, he really knows his stuff!" Ten Cents said.

The tugs talked for about a minute until it got dark suddenly. Then Gyass flew in out of nowhere and landed on the dock, right next to the tug with the monocle.

"Oh it's _you_ again." The tug said.

Gyass decided to be friendly to this tug, hoping he could maybe make a new friend.

"I'm sorry, but I never did get your name." Gyass said.

"Well _I_ am Top Hat." said Top Hat.

"Fancy name." Gyass said.

Gyass turned his attention to the rest of the tugs and spoke.

"I hear you're interested in my stories?" Gyass asked.

"Yeah, we really want to hear them!" Ten Cents said.

Gyass cleared his throat and began his story.

"I'll tell you this one since it's the most important. Long ago, way before you tugs came to the island, a large purple and gray Lugia was causing havoc to our land. His name was Shadow Lugia, and he was evil to the core. Us Lugias wondered about what we could do to stop him, until I agreed on going to find Albino Lugia, the ruler of the Lugia Lands. I had not met him yet, so it was quite a hassle to track him down. But I got a group of friends together, and we began the search for Albino Lugia." said Gyass.

"Did you and your friends find him?" Hercules asked.

"Indeed, but it was quite eventful. You see, Shadow Lugia wanted to overthrow Albino Lugia, and he would do whatever he could to do so. So when me and one of my friends finally got to his location, we told him about Shadow Lugia and if he could help us. Albino Lugia agreed, but right at that second, Shadow Lugia flew in out of nowhere and blasted us. But Albino Lugia fought him off really easily, and then he healed us. After that, Shadow Lugia stayed away from the Lugia Lands, presumably in fear of getting defeated again." said Gyass.

The tugs were speechless.

"Woah, that was incredible." Ten Cents said. "I'm glad you and your friends are safe now."

"Thanks" Gyass said.

"This Shadow Lugia fellow doesn't sound like a friendly one." Hercules said.

"Yeah, but I never saw him again after the incident. But who knows, he could still be out there somewhere." Gyass said.

"I hope not, m'dear." Hercules said.

Meanwhile, a shadowy tramper was quietly making it's way into port. It slowly made it's way past the docks, until it came past the Star Dock. The tramper accidentally hit a buoy, and a clanging sound was heard.

The tugs and Gyass looked over and saw the tramper.

"No….. It can't be.." Ten Cents said.

 **Oh no, who could this tramper be? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Lugias and Tugs"**

 **Crossover story with Gyass the Lugia and TUGS**

 **Chapter 4**

The tramper had an evil look on it's face and it was wearing a white hat. It's hull was blue with rusty stripes. On the side of it's bow where it's name should've been, there was just a rusty line.

"Oh no, not Johnny Cuba!" Ten Cents said.

"So that's his name." Gyass thought.

"Well well, look who it is. The Star tugs!" Johnny Cuba said.

"What business do you have here?" Hercules asked.

"What's it to you, Star?" Johnny said.

Gyass didn't like Johnny's attitude. "Give him a break, he's just asking." Gyass said.

"None of your business either. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to meet my business pals." Johnny said before leaving.

Gyass turned towards the tugs.

"What's his problem?" Gyass asked.

"Oh, it goes years back, m'dear." Hercules said. "Back in our heydey, as a matter of fact."

"What do you mean?" Gyass asked.

"Back in Bigg City, where we came from, Johnny Cuba was a tramper that would try to import illegal drugs and alcohol. But I'm not sure how he got here." Hercules said.

Meanwhile Johnny Cuba was making his way through the harbor, looking for where he had arranged to meet his criminal friends. Eventually, he found it. It was an old warehouse that hadn't been used for years, and it was all the way on the other side of the harbor. Johnny steamed in and docked inside.

"I'm here, you can come out now!" Johnny called out.

Two Lugias stepped in out of the darkness. One was white and had black scales, while the other was much bigger and was completely black all over, except for it's eyes.

"Have you brought what we need?" The bigger one asked.

"Yeah, I've got it all right here." Johnny said.

The big black Lugia climbed onto Johnny and began unloading crates. About 5 crates were unloaded, but the two Lugias weren't happy.

"Where's the sixth one?" The big black Lugia asked.

"Yeah, we need six of these!" Said the smaller one.

"Haha, sorry mates, looks like that's all I've got!" Johnny said.

"WE NEED SIX OF THEM!" Said the big black Lugia.

The two Lugias and Johnny got into a huge shouting match. It was quite loud, in fact, it was so loud that you could hear the yelling from across the harbor!

Back at the Star Dock, Hercules had just finished telling Gyass about their past.

"Wow, sounds like you had quite an eventful time in Bigg City." Gyass said.

'Hey be quiet, I hear something!" Ten Cents said.

Everyone heard what sounded like shouting in the distance.

"I bet it's Johnny Cuba again, I better go check it out!" Ten Cents said.

Ten Cents made his way around the harbor, looking for what could have made the sounds.

Ten Cents looked for a while, until he heard the sounds grow louder, until he saw the warehouse and heard shouting on the inside.

"I bet that's where that gangster is hiding!" Ten Cents said.

Ten Cents pushed through the warehouse doors to find Johnny Cuba with an empty crate on his stack, and two Lugias laughing.

"Oy! What's going on here?!" said Ten Cents.

"Get out of here!" Said the big black Lugia, as he tried to blast Ten Cents with his Evil Beam attack! The attack missed, and Ten Cents quickly backed out of the warehouse. He did not stop until he reached the Star Dock.

"Listen everyone! I found Johnny Cuba hiding in a warehouse, and there was these two Lugias there as well! They tried to attack me!" Ten Cents said.

"Two Lugias? What did they look like?" Gyass asked.

"One was small and the other was big. The smaller one was black and white, but the bigger one was black all over!" Ten Cents said.

Gyass thought for a moment, until he came to a conclusion. "Oh no…..." Gyass said before immediately taking off flying back home.

Meanwhile on Sky Mountain, Albino Lugia was fast asleep. But that was soon to change as Gyass flew in out of nowhere and let out a loud cry.

"ALBINO LUGIA WAKE UP!" Gyass yelled.

"What, what is it, Gyass?" Albino Lugia asked, not pleased from being woken up.

"I flew here as fast as I could, you must know what happened!" Gyass said.

"Well, what is it?" Albino Lugia asked.

"My friend Ten Cents told me that he found two Lugias hiding in this old warehouse. He said one was black and white and the other was completely black and much bigger like you. I think Melanistic Lugia and his sidekick have come back!" Said Gyass.

Albino Lugia said nothing for a few seconds, then he spoke.

"You take me to this Ten Cents fellow." Albino Lugia said.

 **Uh oh, could this be true? Have Melanistic Lugia and Mono returned? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Lugias and Tugs"**

 **Crossover story with Gyass the Lugia and TUGS**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sorry for the long wait for this, I completely forgot about this story. Anyways here is Chapter 5!**

*Cue runaway theme*

Albino Lugia and Gyass flew back down to the docks in a great hurry. Albino Lugia flew as fast as he could, not stopping for anything. Albino Lugia had a look of worry and anger on his face.

Meanwhile the Star Tugs were still at the dock. It was even later than before, and everyone except Ten Cents had gone to sleep for the night.

"Oh, where is Gyass?" Ten Cents said to himself. "He should've been back by now."

Just then Gyass and Albino Lugia swooped in and landed on the Star dock. The dock shook from Albino Lugia's massive weight, and the tugs woke up suddenly.

"Oh, what's this?" Top Hat said.

"What the…" Hercules said

Albino Lugia looked at the tugs with fascination.

"I've never seen anything like it." Albino Lugia said. "Which one of you is Ten Cents?"

Ten Cents blew his whistle and looked to Albino Lugia.

"That'll be me. Are you a friend of Gyass?" Ten Cents asked.

"I'll explain later. Is it true that you saw those two Lugias that Gyass told me about? The black and white ones?" Albino Lugia asked.

"Yeah, but I managed to escape before the all-black one shot a red beam at me." Ten Cents said worriedly.

"So it's true… Please take me to where you saw them." Albino Lugia said.

"...If you say so…..ummm…" Ten Cents said, confused. He hadn't gotten Albino Lugia's name yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Albino Lugia, the ruler and protector of the Lugia Lands. I assume Gyass told you about me?" Albino Lugia asked.

"So m'dear, you're the one who defeated that Shadow Lugia fellow?" Hercules asked innocently.

"Yes… but that was many months ago, and I don't think he's ever coming back. I usually don't like to talk about the past. Anyways Ten Cents, please show me the location of the two Lugias." Albino Lugia said.

Ten Cents and Albino Lugia went off while Gyass stayed back at the Star dock.

"He seems rather serious." Hercules said.

"Oh, don't mind him." Gyass said happily. "He's just serious because he's my leader. Think of it like your captain. Your captain is very serious about things, just like Albino Lugia."

Hercules understood and smiled.

Top Hat then looked over to Gyass.

"Well….. he better not order _me_ around." Top Hat said.

"Just ignore him, m'dear." Hercules said.

Meanwhile Ten Cents and Albino Lugia had arrived at the mysterious warehouse where both Johnny Cuba and the two troublesome Lugias were presumably hiding.

"Well, here you are." Ten Cents said

"Thank you, I deeply appreciate it." Albino Lugia said.

Ten Cents immediately rushed back to the Star dock in fear.

Albino Lugia took a deep breath and peeked his head in through the door….

To reveal that there was nothing inside!

Albino Lugia was extremely dissapointed. He flew out and went back to the Star dock.

When he got there, he touched down and looked to Ten Cents in frustration.

"Ten Cents, was that the right place? There is _nothing_ inside that old warehouse." Albino Lugia said.

Ten Cents was shocked. "That's impossible! They were in there, I saw them!"

Albino Lugia was still upset.

"I believe you, don't worry." Albino Lugia said. "But they must've left and gone elsewhere. I must continue searching for them. Gyass, don't worry about this please, I've got it covered."

And with that, Albino Lugia flew off in a great hurry.

"Oh dear" Gyass said. "This isn't good. Those two could be _anywhere_ by now…."

"Gyass m'dear, don't worry bout a thing! Those thugs will be tracked down for sure!" Hercules said.

"I know, but I have to do something!" Gyass said.

Ten Cents then cut in.

"Gyass, remember what you told us before about your leader and our captain, and how they are similar? Well you're right! We obey all orders from our captain, and you should do the same for your leader. I'm sure he'll be fine by himself, he looks stronger than a sea monster and a dinosaur put together!" Ten Cents said.

Gyass understood.

"You're right, Ten Cents. I'll leave him alone and let him do his business." Gyass said.

Ten Cents smiled.

"Well, I better be heading home, it's quite late. See you all later!" Said Gyass as he flew off.

The tugs blew their whistles as Gyass left.

"You know Ten Cents, the whole talk about captains and work made me think of something." Hercules said.

"What's that?" Ten Cents asked.

"Well speaking of work, there's a ton of trampers due in tommorow, some in the morning, and some in the afternoon. There's going to be a boatload of work!" Hercules said.

"Your point, drama queen?" Top Hat asked.

Hercules sneered at Top Hat and continued.

"Were going to need more than just tugs to help out. We need more transport methods. I'm talking about maybe road, or even better, rail." Hercules said.

"I see." Ten Cents said. "We'll have to talk to Captain Starr tomorrow about some help from the rails."

 **To be continued!**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Lugias and Tugs"**

 **Crossover story with Gyass the Lugia and TUGS**

 **Chapter 6**

It was morning. Albino Lugia was in his lair at Sky Mountain, pacing back and forth wondering what to do about the possible return of Melanistic Lugia and Mono.

"If they have come back, they'll probably be seeking revenge on me or something." Albino Lugia said. He continued to think.

Meanwhile at the Star dock the tugs were waking up, getting ready for the day's work. Captain Starr arrived and stuck his megaphone out the window from his office.

"Good morning, Star fleet." He said. "As you know, there's a lot of trampers due today, with a lot of goods and such. I expect all of you at your best." said Captain Starr.

"Aye-aye, sir." Ten Cents said. "But I was talking with the others last night, and we think that not only tugs should help with this massive deliveries."

"What do you mean" Captain Starr asked.

"I think we need other means of mass transport, like railways or something like that." Ten Cents said.

"I see. I'll do my best to get you all some help, but in the meantime, please try your best." Captain Starr said. "Now O.J, do you think you can handle this mass work? I don't want to risk pushing those old parts too hard."

O.J. the paddle tug had to agree. "I know, sir." He said. "I doubt I'll be able to put up with this. Is there any um….. lighter jobs I could do?" O.J. asked.

"Sorry old chap, afraid not." Captain Starr said. "I'll just keep you here until I can find you a more suitable job. Now all of you, get going."

The rest of the tugs set off. Big Mac and Hercules were assigned to bring in some of the trampers. They headed out to where the first one was due to arrive.

"Hercules, do you really think Captain Starr will get us some help?" Big Mac asked.

"Oh I'm sure, m'dear." Hercules said. "But like he said, we have to try are hardest."

"Right, then. There's the first tramper!"

A steam tramper floated in out of the horizon, and stopped near Big Mac and Hercules.

"Excuse me, I need a tow into port." The tramper said.

"Right, let's get you in then" Big Mac said. "I got this one Hercules. You can stay here until I come back."

So Big Mac towed the tramper into port. As he got farther in, he saw two men on one of the docks.

"That looks like Captain Starr." Big Mac said.

The two men were talking about something, and Big Mac heard words like "help", "dock", and something along the lines of "engine".

Big Mac was so distracted, that he was going too slow, too slow for the tramper! Big Mac's tow line became slack, and the tramper moved forward and bumped him!

"Ahh!" Big Mac yelled. "Sorry!"

Meanwhile Albino Lugia had gone to the Lugia Lands. He was going to tell everyone about something important. Rupert the red Lugia was wandering around when Albino Lugia had flew in right in front of him.

"Watch the scales!" Rupert said angrily. "I just got them polished."

Albino Lugia stood no nonsense. "I think you'll live. Anyway, I have recently found out that Melanistic Lugia and Mono the monochrome Lugia have recently returned. And I need you to tell everyone here to keep watch for any suspicious activity."

Rupert immediately forgot about his red scales and agreed.

"You got it." Rupert said. "I'll make everyone I see aware of this. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to have to go away for a while, and possibly go around the whole island to track them down." Albino Lugia said. "I'll be leaving Gyass in charge until I return."

And with that, Albino Lugia flew off. While flying, he spotted Gyass drinking from a pond. Albino Lugia landed near Gyass and walked over to him. Gyass looked up from drinking.

"Oh, hello Albino Lugia. How are things with….. you know what?" Gyass asked.

"I came to tell you about that." Albino Lugia said. "I just told Rupert that I'll be leaving. I have to make a journey around the whole island to track down where Melanistic Lugia and Mono are. Until I get back, I'm putting you in charge."

"The whole island? Are you sure?" Gyass asked with worry.

"Indeed." Albino Lugia said. "I have to make sure they are found. And when they are found, they're going to wish they never were."

Gyass understood and nodded.

"I'll do my best." Gyass said proudly.

And with that, Albino Lugia flew off. Gyass waved goodbye and then drank some more. Then he quickly flew off to the dockyards to see how his friends were doing.

Meanwhile Captain Starr was sitting in his office. He was talking to another man about help for the Stars.

"Yes." Captain Starr said. "I'll need at least one engine for this. That should just about do it. How long will it take to get here?"

"It depends." The other man replied. "How big of an engine do you need?"

"I need an engine that can both shunt and make deliveries." Captain Starr said. "A good-sized tender engine should do it."

"I have only one tender engine left." The other man said. "I've had him for ages, nobody will buy him because of his strange funnel arrangement. I hope you'll be willing to take him."

"It doesn't matter what kind of funnels it has, I need as much help as I can with these deliveries. I'm willing to talk a fair price for this tender engine." Captain Starr said.

Just then Gyass flew into the Star dock. He landed right next to O.J, who was still docked from before.

"Hello there…. O.J. is it? I don't think we've met before." Gyass said.

"Indeed we haven't." O.J. said. "And yes, I'm O.J. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you aswell, I'm Gyass." Gyass said. "Have you got no jobs today?"

"Yeah, the work today is crazy, an old timer like me wouldn't be able to handle it." O.J. said.

"Old timer?" Gyass asked. "You look like you were built yesterday! You don't look old at all!"

"Ah, thanks Gyass." O.J. said. "But I'm afraid it's true. I can't handle certain work."

"I'm sure you're just as useful as anyone else." Gyass said.

Just then Captain Starr stuck his megaphone out the window.

"Good news, O.J" Captain Starr said. "I've managed to purchase a tender engine to help out with deliveries!"

"Oh, excellent, sir!" O.J. said happily. "Things will go much smoother now. When's it due to arrive?"

"First thing tomorrow." Captain Starr said.

Gyass was excited too.

"Excuse me um…. Captain Starr, do you think I'll be able to meet this engine?"

"That's up to you." Captain Starr said. "But I'm sure you'll see him if you come back tomorrow."

"Sounds good, thanks!" Gyass replied.

Captain Starr went back into his office.

Meanwhile the rest of the tugs had finished their work for the day and were making their way home. They soon reached the Star dock.

Hercules saw Gyass and smiled.

"Hello again, Gyass m'dear!" Hercules said. "How are things?"

"Great, thanks! I heard you guys are getting a new member to the team!" Gyass said happily

"Huh? Another tug?" Ten Cents asked.

"No, your captain said he purchased a tender engine to help with deliveries, I think." Gyass replied.

"Yes!" Ten Cents said. "Some help at last!"

"Top Hat, I think you'll be seeing the engine first, since you've got railway duties." Ten Cents said.

"Ah, yes you're right! This will be most exciting!" Top Hat said.

"Well, I best be going home, It'll get late soon." Gyass said.

The tugs said goodbye to Gyass as he flew off to head home. On the way home, the thought of him being in charge returned to his mind.

"I'm sure I'll be able to meet the engine and 'be in charge' at the same time." Gyass said to himself.

But little did everyone know that this engine would be quite a sight to see…..

Or maybe not a sight at all!

 **To be continued!**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Lugias and Tugs"**

 **Crossover story with Gyass the Lugia and TUGS**

 **Chapter 7**

The tugs had all woken up, ready to start the day's work. They were also looking forward to meeting the tender engine that Captain Starr had purchased the previous day. The captain soon arrived and greeted his tugs.

"Good morning, Star Fleet." Captain Starr said. "The tender engine I purchased has arrived overnight. I need one of you to go to the rail yard to greet him."

The tugs got into an argument over who got to meet him first. They all wanted some help.

"Oh, I think _I_ should meet the engine." Top Hat said. "The railway deliveries _desperately_ need help, I say."

"Oh come on!" Ten Cents said. "We all need help too!"

"That's enough." Captain Starr said. "Top Hat, you are right, surprisingly. Since you're a railway tug, you can go to the yard and greet him."

Top Hat sneered and went off to the yard.

Meanwhile the engine was resting in a siding near the water. He was waiting to be given instructions. Just then Top Hat pulled in, and parked right next to the engine. Top Hat looked over, and gasped. The engine was a tender engine like Captain Starr had said, but it had 3 funnels!

"I say!" Top Hat said. "What's with that _ridiculous_ getup?"

The engine laughed. "It's an experiment! It makes me turn invisible!"

"Oh, I must see this." Top Hat said.

"Invisibility, ON!" The engine said as he released a huge steam cloud.

Top Hat couldn't see a thing. Then the steam cleared, and the engine was gone.

Top Hat looked around, and he saw that the engine was now in a different siding, farther away from him.

"Oh, how thrilling, how absolutely thrilling." Top Hat said as he looked away.

But when Top Hat looked back, the engine was right next to him again!

"Hello again!" The engine said.

Meanwhile in the Lugia Lands, Gyass had just woken up. He flew outside and saw Oliver the orange Lugia strolling along. Oliver looked over and saw Gyass.

"Morning, Gyass!" Oliver called. "I've recently heard that Albino Lugia found a trace of Melanistic Lugia and Mono at this old cave, in the Eastern Lands I think."

"Oh, good!" Gyass said happily. "He's getting closer, soon enough he'll find and defeat them again, then he'll be back home, hopefully."

Oliver smiled. "Don't be worried, Gyass. It's Albino Lugia. He can take on anything."

Gyass had to agree. "Well I'm going down town today, I have something important to tend to." He said. Gyass then flew off to the docks.

Meanwhile Top Hat and the engine were working. The engine was getting a goods train loaded up to make his first delivery.

"Do be careful." Top Hat said. "It's your first run, you know."

"I have the power of stealth!" The engine replied. "It'll make me hidden from all danger!"

Just then Gyass flew into the yard and landed next to Top Hat.

"Oh, I say hello, Gyass." Top Hat said. "I assume you're here to meet the engine as well?"

"Yes, Captain Starr told me you were here, so here I be!" Gyass said.

Just then the engine rolled back in to attach the last truck to his train, but then he saw Gyass.

"Oh, goodness!" The engine cried. "A monster! Invisibility, ON!" He then created a large steam cloud again, making him... well….. Invisible.

"I'm not a monster, I don't want to hurt you!" Gyass cried. "Please don't be scared!"

The steam cloud cleared, and the engine showed himself.

"My name is Gyass. I am a Lugia from the Lugia Lands. I assure you I have no interest in hurting you." Gyass said.

The engine looked more pleased.

"Oh, that's a relief!" He said. "I'm Merlin by the way. Nice to meet you, Gyass!"

"So that's his name." Top Hat said to himself.

Gyass noticed Merlin's 3 funnels and was amazed.

"Woah, you have 3 funnels?" He said. "That's incredible!"

"Ah, thank you, good Gyass!" Merlin said. "As you have already seen, I can turn….INVISIBLE!" He then weeshed his steam.

Gyass was even more amazed. A huge smile spread across his face.

"An _invisible_ engine? Wow!" He said.

Top Hat did not approve. "I say, Merlin, we must get to work, there's important jobs to be done." He said sternly.

"Bye Gyass, see you later." Merlin said as he got back to work quickly.

Merlin finished shunting his train and got ready to leave. He coupled up to the front and blew his whistle. Gyass was amazed at the sound of it. He then left quickly.

"Now to get back to my more important jobs, _much_ more important indeed." Top Hat said as he pulled away.

"Do you have something against Merlin?" Gyass asked.

"Oh, do keep to yourself, little bug." Top Hat replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gyass said. "He seems so nice, what's your problem?"

"He's _much_ too annoying for my liking." Top Hat said, trying to sound important.

Gyass decided to say nothing. He didn't want to start a fight. Instead he flew back to the Star Dock. He decided to tell Captain Starr. He flew up to his window and saw the captain working in his office. Gyass lightly knocked on the window. The captain walked towards him and opened the window.

"Yes?" Captain Starr said.

"Excuse me…..captain, but I was recently down at the rail yard with one of your tugs, Top Hat, and….well….. He didn't take a liking to Merlin at all." Gyass said carefully.

"Is Merlin my tender engine?" Captain Starr asked.

"Yes, sir. The one you purchased yesterday." Gyass replied.

Captain Starr nodded. "I see. Thank you for reporting this to me. I absolutely cannot tolerate any bullying on my team. I will definitely make sure Merlin is welcome everywhere he goes." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Gyass said. He then flew off.

Meanwhile Merlin was cruising through town, nearly reaching his destination. He was almost there, but suddenly he saw a man on the side of the tracks waving a red flag. Merlin had to stop.

He braked hard and stopped near the man.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"The high tide has risen over the tracks." The man replied. "It's too dangerous to continue on."

"But who will deliver these goods?" Merlin asked.

"Were still trying to figure that out. Perhaps a tug could finish the journey." The man said.

Meanwhile Captain Starr was sitting in his office, enjoying some tea. Just then the phone rang.

"Ugh, what is it this time?" Captain Starr said.

The man on the other line of the phone told Captain Starr about the flooded line and how Merlin's goods couldn't be delivered.

"I see." Captain Starr said. "I'll have my railway tug deliver the goods. He's got rail barges."

Meanwhile Merlin was still suck and couldn't go anywhere.

"Oh dear." Merlin said. "Whatever will we do?"

Just then Top Hat sailed in out of the horizon and stopped near where Merlin was. He had two railway barges with him.

"Hello again!" Merlin said.

Top Hat ignored Merlin and explained to the man that he was due to make the deliveries himself.

"Right then." The man said. "We'll have to take the goods back and have them loaded onto your railway barges."

So Top Hat and Merlin went back to where they started and began loading the goods train onto Top Hat's railway barges. They were nearly done, but Merlin was worried. He saw that the two barges were almost completely full of trucks and salt vans.

"But… where can I go?" Merlin asked innocently.

"Afraid there's no need for you." Top Hat said. "I have this under control."

Merlin was saddened that he didn't get to travel on the railway barges. But he knew he had other jobs to do, and knew what it meant to be really useful. So he went back to work at once.

Later that night when the day's work was over, all the tugs were gathered at the Star dock, ready to call it a night. But then they saw a railway track that had been nailed down on the dock in front of them.

"What's this for, m'dears?" Hercules asked.

Just then Captain Starr stuck his megaphone out the window.

"Good evening, Stars." He said. "I must say, I am very pleased with all of your work today. You've done a great job."

"Thank you sir!" All the tugs said.

Then Captain Starr turned to Top Hat.

"Unfortunately Top Hat, I've heard that your behavior today wasn't as good as your work."

"What's this?" Top Hat said.

"What's this about bullying Merlin, and what's this about bossing others around? That's what _this_ is!" Captain Starr said sternly.

Top Hat said nothing. He knew Captain Starr was right.

"For your punishment you will be on garbage duties with Warrior tomorrow." Captain Starr said.

Just then Merlin puffed in on the dock where the new rails were.

"Hello everybody!" Merlin said happily.

Top Hat looked away.

"Hello there!" Ten Cents said. "I'm guessing your Captain Starr's new engine?

"Yes indeed!" Merlin replied. "My name is Merlin, and I am an experimental King Arthur class stealth engine!"

Ten Cents was most impressed. "Well nice to meet ya, Merlin! Welcome aboard!" He said.

O.J. was also quite impressed. "Ah yes, the King Arthur engines. Lovely engines, I must say." He said.

"Ah, thank you friend!" Merlin said.

Captain Starr then cut in. "Well, Merlin, I heard that you've been working real hard today. I am proud to have you be part of the fleet!" He said.

"Oh, thank you sir!" Merlin said happily. "What jobs will I be doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I need you at the loading docks again. You'll have to deliver the unloaded goods from the incoming trampers," Captain Starr said.

"Okay, sir!" Merlin said.

"Welcome aboard, Merlin m'dear!" Hercules said as they all blew their whistles.

Meanwhile in the Lugia Lands, Gyass was telling everybody about Merlin. Gyassman the green Lugia was very surprised.

"I've never seen a locomotive with 3 funnels." Said Gyassman. "I hope I can see this Merlin fellow one day."

"Oh, I'm sure you will." Gyass replied. "He's working all around the docks, from what I've heard."

Gyassman nodded.

Rupert the red Lugia then cut in.

"Oh, what color was Merlin?" Rupert asked.

"He was painted silver." Gyass said. "Why do you ask?"

"Silver?!" Rupert exclaimed. "Well if I ever see him, he must know that his old silver paint will never match up to the glory of my beautiful red scales!"

Gyass smirked.

"If you're going to insult someone of their appearance, it would help if you actually looked better than them." Gyass said, sounding important.

"Oh, I say!" Rupert yelled. "You'll see how good I look!"

Rupert flew off, leaving Gyass with Oliver and Gyassman.

"Well Gyass, how are things with being in charge, and all?" Oliver asked.

"It's not as hard as I thought." Gyass replied. "Turns out I only have to just check on things every now and then and make sure nobody's hurt."

"Right you are." Oliver said as he yawned. "It's getting late, perhaps we should all go to sleep."

Gyass looked up at the starry sky.

"I agree." Gyass said.

The three Lugias flew off to their homes, not realizing what tomorrow will bring them…

 **To be continued!**


	8. Chapter 8

" **Lugias and Tugs"**

 **Crossover story with Gyass the Lugia and TUGS**

 **Chapter 8**

The next day, Albino Lugia was making his way back home, after an unsuccessful journey. He lost all trace of Melanistic Lugia and Mono, there was no way they could be found now. Albino Lugia was flying over Central City, almost home, but then he remembered something.

"Wasn't there some nasty ship with them or something?" Albino Lugia said to himself. "If so, maybe the ship could've taken them somewhere out of sight…"

Meanwhile at the Star dock, the tugs and Merlin had woken up, ready to start work for the day. Captain Starr soon arrived,

"Good morning, Stars." He said.

"Good morning, sir!" Merlin said happily.

"Ah yes, Merlin." Captain Starr said. "I needed to speak with you about something."

"What is it sir?" Merlin asked.

"Since you're now part of my Stars, we'll have to get you repainted into proper Star colors, like yellow and red." Captain Starr replied.

Merlin was rather worried.

"But sir, I can't!" Merlin cried. "If I'm bright yellow, I'm sure to be seen when I turn on my invisibility!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Captain Starr said.

"Watch this! Invisibility… ON!" Merlin said.

Merlin then suddenly emitted a huge steam cloud, completely covering himself, making him impossible to see. Then the cloud settled, and Merlin was visible again.

Captain Starr was still confused.

"Well….I guess we could keep your current silver paint job, we'll just have to add on some stars on your front and tender." Captain Starr said.

Merlin felt much better now.

"Ah, thank you sir!" Merlin said. "Now I'm sure not to be seen when I'm invisible!"

Just then Albino Lugia flew in out of nowhere and landed on the dock.

"Which one of you is in charge here?" Albino Lugia asked.

Captain Starr was not pleased.

"I am, and I'd appreciate it if you would not interrupt us." Captain Starr said sternly.

Merlin then saw Albino Lugia.

"Oh goodness!" Merlin said. "Another Lugia! And you're white! You must be great at turning invisible!"

Albino Lugia glanced at Merlin and then looked back to Captain Starr.

"Listen." Albino Lugia said. "I heard that there was some strange ship that was hiding out somewhere in this harbor here, and two notorious Lugias were hiding with….him."

"You must mean Johnny Cuba." Ten Cents said.

"Oh, good." Albino Lugia said. "Where is he?"

"Ah, he's long gone, not a trace of where he went." Ten Cents replied.

"Blast it!" Albino Lugia yelled. "How am I supposed to find them now?"

Merlin smiled. "You could use the power of stealth!" He said.

Meanwhile, Melanistic Lugia and Mono were indeed with Johnny Cuba. They were out at sea, and Melanistic Lugia and Mono were riding on the front of Johnny Cuba.

"I don't know why you couldn't just fly yourselves." Johnny Cuby scowled.

"Shut up." Melanistic Lugia said. "Just get us to this island, and I _do_ mean quick."

"Boss, what exactly are we going to do on this island?" Mono asked.

"Well, obviously, we're going to claim it for ourselves, and then get ready to make it happen." Melanistic Lugia said with a devious grin.

"Island is up ahead, chief." Johnny Cuba said.

The three saw a small island come out of the horizon. It was very circular, and had a few trees here and there.

"You sure nobody's there?" Melanistic Lugia asked.

"Yeah, nobody's been to this island for who knows how long." Johnny Cuba replied.

Melanistic Lugia smirked as they got closer and closer to the island.

Back at the Star dock, the tugs had all gone off to work, and Merlin was left to be painted.

"Alright, Merlin." Captain Starr said. "I have a painter coming to paint white stars on either side of your tender, and one on your front bufferbeam, next to your number."

"Okay sir!" Merlin said happily. "When will the painter arrive?"

"Any time now." Captain Starr replied.

Just then a car horn was heard. A white minivan rolled in, and stopped right before the dock where Merlin was. The side door opened, and a young woman with a bucket of paint stepped out. Captain Starr then quickly left his office and went outside to greet her. The two looked very happy to see each other, and they even hugged!

"Oh, they must be related." Merlin said.

The two walked over to the front of Merlin.

"Merlin, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine." Captain Starr said.

Merlin looked toward the woman. She was wearing a white shirt, and white pants with several different colored paint stains on them. She had a large name tag with "NATALIYA" written in black letters.

"Hi." She said as she held up a paintbrush. "I'm here to add some star decals onto you."

"Hello!" Merlin said happily. "My name is Merlin! What's your name?"

"Nataliya. Pleasure to meet you. I'll be starting on your tender." She said.

"I've known her for a long time, Merlin." Captain Starr said proudly. "We go back ages."

"That's excellent, sir!" Merlin said happily.

So Captain Starr and Nataliya talked while Merlin got his stars painted on. Meanwhile, Big Mac was escorting a tramp steamer out to sea. The tramper blew it's whistle, signaling that it was ready to go. Big Mac whistled back and the tramper set off. Just then, Big Mac looked around and saw another tramper heading towards him.

"That's strange." Big Mac said. "I thought there was only a few coming in today."

The tramper got closer and closer.

"Ahoy there!" Big Mac called out. "Do you need a tow into port?"

The tramper didn't reply, it just kept on going. Suddenly it sped up and pushed Big Mac aside!

Big Mac was pushed into some large rocks, trapping him on his side.

"Hey!" What's the meaning of this?" Big Mac cried.

The tramper still said nothing. It started to steam into port quickly.

"Now what?" Big Mac said to himself. "I'm seriously stuck, and nobody's going to see me out here!"

But Big Mac was wrong. A nearby fishing boat had seen everything, and was now rushing back to port to send for help. Back at the Star dock, Merlin's paint was almost done. Nataliya had finished one star.

"Alright Merlin, I've only got four more stars to paint on you, then you'll be ready to go!" Nataliya said happily.

"Ah, thank you!" Merlin replied.

Just then the fishing boat came rushing in and stopped at the Star dock. The boat's captain came out and spoke to Captain Starr.

"Excuse me, but one of your tugs was pushed into the rocks out in the bay." The captain said.

"Pushed?" Captain Starr said. "How can this be?"

"I saw it all." The captain said. "Some filthy tramp steamer came in out of nowhere and pushed him off to the side, into the rocks."

"Oh dear." Captain Starr said. "Thank you for letting me know."

The fishing boat's captain gave a salute and went back to his boat, then sailed off.

"Oh no!" Merlin cried. "I hope whoever it was is alright!"

"I'll have to send another tug out to rescue whoever it was who got stuck." Captain Starr said.

"Hmmm…. Ten Cents isn't busy, perhaps he could do it."

Captain Starr rushed into his office and phoned the dockyard where Ten Cents was working. He told the manager about what happened, and he had Ten Cents return to the Star Dock. Ten Cents arrived in no time flat.

"What's the problem sir?" Ten Cents asked.

"I'm not sure who it was, but one of my tugs was pushed into the rocks and could be in danger of sinking. I'll need you to go pull him free." Captain Starr replied.

"Right Captain Starr!" Ten Cents said. "On my way!"

Big Mac was still stuck on his side, and needed help. Just then Ten Cents arrived.

"Oh Ten Cents!" Big Mac said. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Alright, I'm going to attach a line to you, and I'll pull you free." Ten Cents said.

Ten Cent's crew quickly tied a rope to Big Mac and made sure it was secure. Ten Cents started to pull, but Big Mac didn't budge.

"Ugh! I know I can do it!" Ten Cents cried.

But as hard as Ten Cents pulled, Big Mac still wouldn't move. Ten Cents pulled even harder than before, but still nothing.

"Oh, we'll never get him out!" Ten Cents cried.

"Never say never!" Said a voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" Ten Cents said.

Gyass suddenly flew in out of the sky and flew to the other side of Big Mac. Gyass effortlessly pushed him back upright again, and off of the rocks!

"Hooray! We did it!" Gyass cried.

Ten Cents and Big Mac gave a proud whistle, and Gyass let out a loud Lugia cry.

"Oh, thank you Gyass!" Big Mac said. "If it wasn't for you, I would've become a shipwreck!"

"How did you know we were here?" Ten Cents asked.

"I was going for a nice afternoon flight through the bay, and I saw you struggling to pull Big Mac here out, so I decided to lend a hand, or wing, in that matter!" Gyass replied.

Everyone laughed and started to make their way back into port.

Back at the Star dock, Nataliya had finished painting on Merlin's stars. She and Captain Starr were sitting on the dock, chatting. Just then, Ten Cents, Big Mac, and Gyass arrived. Captain Starr stood up suddenly.

"Big Mac!" He cried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine now. I'm ready to work again!" Big Mac said.

"But it was all thanks to Gyass!" Ten Cents said.

Gyass blushed as everyone looked at him.

"Is that so." Captain Starr said. "Well then, Gyass. I am beyond impressed with your extreme dedication! Thank you very much for saving Big Mac!"

"You're welcome sir! Friends help each other!" Gyass said happily.

"Three cheers for Gyass!" Merlin said.

Everyone gave three happy cheers for Gyass the Lugia. Even Nataliya joined in! Gyass then noticed her, and was confused.

"Excuse me Captain Starr, who is this?" Gyass asked, looking at Nataliya.

"Ah yes, this is my dear friend Nataliya." Captain Starr replied.

"Oh, what a nice name! Pleasure to meet you, Nataliya!" Gyass said happily. "I'm Gyass!"

"Oh, thank you Gyass!" Nataliya replied. "Nice to meet you aswell. I've never seen a Lugia in real life before."

Gyass smiled. "Well, today is your lucky day!" He said.

The two laughed, and so did everyone else. Gyass then looked over at Merlin, and noticed his new stars on his tender and front!

"Oh my goodness!" Gyass exclaimed. "Merlin, you look splendid!"

Ten Cents and Big Mac looked at Merlin's new paint job.

"Well Merlin, you're officially part of the Stars now!" Ten Cents said happily.

"Yes indeed!" Merlin said. "I'm now part of the team!"

Just then the rest of the tugs arrived, done with work for the day. They too noticed Merlin's stars.

"Oh, how nice!" O.J. said. "Who painted those lovely stars?"

"It was Nataliya!" Merlin said. "She's a painter!"

O.J. looked around the dock, and saw Nataliya.

"Ah, well you've done a great job, young lady." O.J. said.

"Thank you!" Nataliya replied.

Gyass then flapped his wings, and raised himself off the dock. He was ready to go home.

"Goodbye everyone, see you all tomorrow!" Gyass said as he flew off.

"Bye Gyass!" Big Mac called out. "Thanks again!"

On his way home, Gyass couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Big Mac.

"It's so strange." He said to himself. "How does a huge tugboat like Big Mac end up on his side like that?"

Gyass thought and thought.

"Hmm. Either some wind pushed him over, or something bigger than him pushed him over." Gyass said to himself. "I'll have to tell everyone about this."

But that's another story...

 **To be continued!**


	9. Chapter 9

" **Lugias and Tugs"**

 **Crossover story with Gyass the Lugia and TUGS**

 **Chapter 9**

Melanistic Lugia and Mono were now on the island, and Johnny Cuba had left to go back to port to bring more supplies back to the island. The two Lugias had found a small cave on the island to hide in. However Mono was confused about this.

"Why do we need to hide in a cave if nobody knows about this island anyways, boss?" Mono asked.

"Ugh." said Melanistic Lugia. "It's _obviously_ because we need to be out of sight, no matter what happens! Also it helps if we have double cover."

"Double covers?" Mono said. "Why do we need two blankets to help with our plan?"

Melanistic Lugia ignored him and starting opening up crates that they had brought into the cave with them. The crates were full of different TMs, or devices used to teach moves to a Pokemon instantly. They were shaped like discs. Melanistic Lugia then held up one.

"With these TMs, we'll be able to learn all sorts of moves to counter during our plan." Melanistic Lugia said.

Melanistic Lugia then picked up a crate that was much smaller than the rest. It looked very important. He put it down in front of Mono.

"Feast your eyes on these." Melanistic Lugia said.

"But boss, that's a box." Mono replied.

"Yes you idiot!" Melanistic Lugia yelled. "It's what's IN the box!"

"Oh." Said Mono.

Melanistic Lugia opened the crate and inside it was more TMs, only these ones were multicolored and looked very delicate.

"Now about these." Melanistic Lugia said. "These are what are called signature moves, which are moves that only one specific Pokemon can learn. They are extremely powerful, and only Pokemon that are legendary or as strong as legendaries ever learn them."

"Ooh, can I learn some of those moves, boss?" Mono asked.

"Heck no!" Melanistic Lugia said. "I'm the one who's learning the signature moves here."

Melanistic Lugia picked up one of the TMs that was colored red and black. It had a small label on it.

"Oblivion Wing." Said Melanistic Lugia as he read the label. "Strength 150, Accuracy 100 percent."

Melanistic Lugia then spun the disk around and placed it on his head. The disk vanished within a second. His body suddenly glowed a bright red, then he shot a massive red and black beam out of his mouth, and it shot right through the side of the cave, all the way through. It left a huge hole behind.

"Beautiful." Melanistic Lugia said with a smirk.

Meanwhile in the Lugia Lands, everyone was waking up. Gyass had a lot of things racing through his mind, due to the past events that had happened. He was still trying to figure out why Big Mac tipped over on the rocks. So Gyass flew down to the beach, which was a short flight farther out into the lands, and along the coastal area.

"Hopefully some relaxation will rest my mind." Gyass said to himself.

Soon Gyass arrived at the beach, and landed in the hot sand. It felt wonderful. Gyass shook his feet around in the sand, warming them up.

"Ah, this is better." Gyass said.

Gyass then walked to the water. He watched the waves crash against the shore. Gyass looked out into the ocean, and onto the horizon. Gyass waded in a bit, and closed his eyes as the waves pushed his body around. Suddenly he heard a loud splash.

"Who's there?" Gyass asked.

Then a large spout of water shot up, and then back down again. Then, a large whale-like thing with gold markings surfaced in front of him. It was Gyass's old friend, Alpha Kyogre.

"Hello Gyass!" Alpha Kyogre said happily. "How are things?"

"Rather confusing." Gyass replied. "My friend Big Mac tipped over somehow and landed on some rocks. I'm trying to figure out what caused it."

Alpha Kyogre laughed. "Well, why not ask him?"

Gyass slapped himself in the face. "Wow, I sure am silly. I should've done that before. Thanks Alpha Kyogre!" Gyass said as he flew out of the water and away. Alpha Kyogre dove back down underwater and raised his tail up to wave goodbye.

Meanwhile at the Star Dock, Captain Starr was sitting outside with Nataliya the painter. They were enjoying some hot cocoa. All the tugs and Merlin were out working.

"This is good cocoa, isn't it?" Captain Starr asked.

"Very good!" Nataliya replied.

Just then Gyass flew in out of the sky and landed on the dock, right in front of them. Gyass shook the dock a little.

"Careful, don't spill our drinks!" Captain Starr laughed.

But Gyass was too determined to care.

"Captain Starr, do you know what caused Big Mac's accident yesterday? It's been bugging me and I'm a bit worried." Gyass asked.

"Ah yes, Big Mac told me about that. He said that a tramper was flying by and pushed him over. But he's fine now, don't worry about it." Captain Starr replied.

"Oh, phew." Gyass said, relieved. "Thanks for the help."

Gyass then looked to Nataliya.

"Hello again!" Gyass said.

"Hey, Gyass!" Nataliya said as she sipped some cocoa.

"She's going to be staying with me for the rest of the week." Captain Starr said. "After that she'll be back on her work schedule."

"That's good, sir." Gyass said. "It's always nice to see friends."

Meanwhile, Ten Cents was delivering barges of coal to a coaling depot south of the port. The coal was very dirty, and the wind was blowing it all over him, leaving black spots on his paintwork.

"Ugh." Ten Cents said. "This coal is making me sooty. Soon I'll be as black as a raven."

One of Ten Cent's crew members laughed.

"Hauling coal is a sooty job." He said. "But look, there's the depot now."

Ten Cents looked to his right and saw mounds of coal piled all over the place.

"Yep, that's definitely it." Ten Cents said.

Ten Cents pulled up and lined his barges up, ready to be unloaded. A crane on the dock began unloading them. Ten Cents waited. He looked around him, but all he was was just the water in front of him and trees beside him. Then, he looked a little farther down. He saw an old looking warehouse, and there was a barge outside it. Ten Cents tried to get a closer look, and there was a black box on the center of the barge.

"Hmm." Ten Cents said. "That looks suspicious."

Ten Cent's barges had been unloaded. He was ready to go.

"I think I'll go see what's going on." Ten Cents said to himself.

Ten Cents cruised down the water and approached the old warehouse. It was huge, and looked like it had not been used for a long time. The wooden structure was slowly falling apart, and the doors looked like they were about to fall off. Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard from inside the warehouse. Ten Cents carefully pushed through the door, not making a sound. It was very dark inside, and Ten Cents made out what looked like a tramper, and an unknown man with a black hat was unloading crates from it. Ten Cents accidentally pushed the door too hard, and a loud creaking sound was heard. The man then turned towards Ten Cents.

Back at the Star dock, Gyass was telling Nataliya the painter and Captain Starr stories about himself. He had just finished talking about the time when Melanistic Lugia and Mono were accidentally summoned by Hoopa to the Lugia Lands, and all the trouble they caused.

"... and then we had to rush back to Sky Mountain to see if Hoopa was still there." Gyass said. "He wasn't, so we looked all over for him."

"Well, did you find the fellow?" Captain Starr asked.

"Yeah, he was in the Lugia Lands, summoning other Pokemon that I can't remember the names of." Gyass replied. "But when we found Hoopa, he started joking around about the situation, and we got nowhere fast."

"Oh dear." Nataliya said. "What did you do?"

"Well, we had to estimate where Melanistic Lugia and Mono were." Gyass said. "I think Albino Lugia went looking at Sky Mountain, while I went with the others to Central City, I think. But after that we heard that Albino Lugia had found them."

Nataliya was on the edge of her seat.

"But by the time we got back to the Lugia Lands and went to Sky Mountain, they had been defeated already, and the conflict was over." Gyass said.

"Wow, you're full of fascinating tales!" Nataliya said.

"I must agree." Captain Starr added.

"I sure hope Melanistic Lugia and Mono aren't around anymore." Nataliya said sternly.

Gyass frowned. "They are still out there, unfortunately. Albino Lugia recently tried to track their location down, but he was not successful at all. So now we have no idea where they are."

"What about that Shadow Lugia fellow you were telling the tugs about several days ago?" Captain Starr asked.

"Oh, he's definitely long gone." Gyass said. "We defeated him so many times, and nobody has seen him for half a year now. So he's probably left the island and started a new life elsewhere or something."

"I do hope so." Nataliya said. "Anyways, what other types of Lugias live in the Lugia Lands?"

"Well, a Lugia's scales and body color can come in any color of the rainbow, even dull colors like brown or gray." Gyass explained. "I know a Lugia called Brawlgia with maroon scales and a dark orange body."

"What part of the Lugia is the scales?" Nataliya asked.

"See the blue fins on my tail, and this big blue shape on my stomach, and the blue fins on my eyes?" Gyass asked.

"Yes?" Nataliya said.

"Those are my scales." Gyass explained. He then turned around and flexed the ten blue fins on his back. "These are scales too. These ones specifically help a Lugia fly smoothly." Gyass said as he turned back around.

"Can a Lugia have multicolored scales, or like a spectrum or something?" Captain Starr asked.

"Yes, but it's extremely rare." Gyass replied. "I've only seen one Lugia my entire life that had multicolored, or different colored scales. I think his name was Rainer or Rainbo or something. He had red, blue, yellow, green, and orange scales all at once."

"That must be quite a sight to see." Captain Starr said.

Meanwhile Top Hat was working on car float, or railway barges. He was taking some fuel tankers from one end of the port to the other. Top Hat was having trouble finding his destination.

" _Oh_ I say, where is this place?" Top Hat said.

Just then Top Hat heard a loud whistle. He looked to his right and saw Merlin at an unloading area.

"Oh, not _him_ again…" Top Hat said to himself.

"Good afternoon, Top Hat!" Merlin said happily.

Top Hat said nothing and moved his barges to the front of the unloading area. It was designed to move freight cars onto and off of railway barges. As soon as they were in place, Merlin started to move the fuel tankers off of them.

"I wonder, why are fuel tankers yellow?" Merlin asked as he moved the first one off.

Top Hat still said nothing.

"Hmmm…. I do wonder." Merlin said.

Merlin had soon finished unloading the first barge and got ready to unload the second one.

He puffed up to the first tanker in line and began to move it off, only to find out that they were all coupled and the whole train was moving.

"Oh, um, Merlin!" Top Hat said, "One fuel tanker at a time, I say."

"Oh dear." Merlin said.

Merlin's driver hopped out of the cab and uncoupled the whole train so the tankers were all individual.

"Much better!" Merlin said as he started moving them again.

Soon Merlin had shunted all the tankers off of the barges. He had them all in a line, ready to be delivered. Merlin puffed up to the front of the train and was coupled to it. Merlin then blew his whistle and started to leave. Top Hat whistled back, slightly.

Back at the Star dock, Gyass, Nataliya, and Captain Starr were all still talking. This time Captain Starr was telling Gyass about how they ended up on Cumulus Island.

"I had a massive request by someone who was willing to purchase my tugs." Captain Starr said. So we negotiated a deal, and in no time we were all here."

"So technically you don't own the tugs?" Gyass asked.

"It's a bit complicated." Captain Starr replied. "I give the tugs orders and what jobs to do, but the harbormaster here tells me what to do."

Gyass slightly understood.

"By the way, have you seen Ten Cents, Gyass?" Captain Starr asked. "Nobody's seen him all day. He was supposed to be taking coal to the depot, but he never came back."

"Did you try calling the coal depot?" Gyass asked.

"I'll give it a try." Captain Starr said as he rushed inside his office and picked up the phone. Gyass waited outside and within 2 minutes Captain Starr came back.

"The coal depot has no idea where he is." Captain Starr said. "They saw him sailing away from the depot, but they don't know where he went after that."

Captain Starr shook his head.

"Why not get your other tugs to help look for him?" Nataliya asked.

"Oh, good idea!" Gyass said.

"Not a bad idea." Captain Starr said. "I'll cancel everyone's jobs so we can start looking for him. It'll be like a search party, kind of like when you looked for that Albino Lugia fellow, Gyass."

"Right then!" Gyass said. "I'll help too, I'll look around from the sky."

 **Oh noes, Ten Cents is missing! Will he be found? Wait and see!**

 **To be continued!**


	10. Chapter 10

" **Lugias and Tugs"**

 **Crossover story with Gyass the Lugia and TUGS**

 **Chapter 10**

Ten Cents was in a deep sleep, in some strange environment. A sudden snore startled him, and he woke up suddenly. He looked around, and could see lots of metal boxes and high-tech equipment. Ten Cents then saw that he was out of the water, and being held over the ground. He looked up and saw that he was being held up by some crane thing that was attached to the ceiling.

"Huh? How did I get here?" Ten Cents said.

"Good, you're up." Said a voice.

A mysterious figure walked over to where Ten Cents was being held. Ten Cents recognized the person, it was the same man that he saw inside the warehouse.

"Wait, I'm inside the strange warehouse!" Ten Cents said. "Oy, what do you want with me?"

The man then showed that he was wearing a black mask over his face. He pulled it off, and revealed himself. He had a pale face with a slight grey beard.

"My name is John Zero." The man said. "And I think you know why you're here."

Ten Cents then realized that the man was Captain Zero, the owner of his old rival fleet from Bigg City Port. It was the captain of the Z-Stacks!

"Captain Zero?!" Ten Cents exclaimed. "What are you doing on Cumulus Island?"

Captain Zero (as I will now refer to him as) grew angry.

"I followed your goody-goody Captain Starr all the way here." Captain Zero said. "I figured I'd have to teach him a lesson for what he's done to my ol' Z-Stacks."

"Captain Starr would never do anything!" Ten Cents yelled.

"MY Z-STACKS WERE TURNED INTO HEAPS OF SCRAP!" Captain Starr screamed. "And it's all because of you and your good for nothin' Star Tugs! Your superiority outsmarted us!"

Captain Zero then walked over to a large box, and pulled out a scrapper's torch.

"Now I'll outsmart you, Star Tug." Captain Zero said, grinning.

Meanwhile at the Star dock, Captain Starr was giving out orders on where to search for Ten Cents.

"Big Mac, O.J, and Top Hat, you'll take the north side of the port, and Hercules, Warrior, and Sunshine will take the south side, near the depos." Captain Starr said. "Merlin, you take the west side."

Everyone left in a hurry. Captain Starr then turned to the blue Lugia.

"Gyass, please help us out. You can just fly up high and look all over. Everywhere you can!" Captain Starr said.

"Right away, sir." Gyass said as he flew off, worried.

Captain Starr shook his head.

"Oh where is Ten Cents?" He said to himself.

Back at the warehouse, Captain Zero was in the process of removing Ten Cent's hull with his torch. Ten Cents knew very well that vechicles can't feel pain, but he was still terrified.

"Captain Zero, stop! This isn't right!" Ten Cents said.

Captain Zero ignored Ten Cents and continued removing metal.

"You don't have to do this! Please stop!" Ten Cents cried.

Ten Cents felt himself get lighter and lighter as Captain Zero removed metal from his hull. Suddenly a huge clang was heard. Ten Cent's hull had fallen off due to so much metal being removed.

"Captain Zero! I'm sorry if I ever did anything to bother you! Please stop!" Ten Cents cried.

"Too late, Star." Captain Zero replied. He then pointed the torch towards Ten Cent's wheelhouse and grinned.

"Now that'll make very fine scrap indeed." Captain Zero said.

Meanwhile Merlin was making his way south of the port, mishearing Captain Starr's orders. He was quickly puffing along the dock railway when he saw a set of points leading to an old track.

"Oh boy!" Merlin said. "Maybe Ten Cents is hiding on that old line! Driver, switch the points!"

Merlin's driver switched the points and they headed down the old line. It had not been used for a very long time. Merlin puffed along and soon they saw a huge building come into view.

"Ooh, that looks mysterious!" Merlin said.

Back in the warehouse, Captain Zero had climbed onto Ten Cents and had begun removing parts of his wheelhouse. Captain Zero muttered something to himself as the backside of the wheelhouse had just fallen off.

"CAPTAIN ZERO!" Ten Cents screamed. "STOP!"

Just then Merlin heard Ten Cents scream. It was coming from inside the building.

"Driver, that's Ten Cents!" Merlin cried. "Go in and save him!"

Merlin's driver kicked down the front door of the old building and walked in. He looked to his left and saw Ten Cents with Captain Zero. But as soon as Captain Zero saw him, he jumped down from Ten Cents and ran out through a side door!

"Stop right there!" Merlin's driver yelled.

But it was too late. Captain Zero was gone. Merlin was waiting outside when he saw a man suddenly run out of the bushes and across the tracks. Just then his driver came back.

"I found a telephone inside the building, and I've phoned the police" He said. "We'll have to wait here until they arrive."

So they did. After what seemed like ages, a white Class 08 diesel shunter rolled in in front of Merlin. It had "POLICE" painted on it's side. An officer jumped out of the cab. Merlin's driver ran over to him and explained the whole story.

"I see." The officer said as he wrote down notes. "Did you get a glimpse of this man?"

"I did!" Ten Cents cried out from inside.

The officer and Merlin's driver ran inside the warehouse. The officer gasped when he saw Ten Cents.

"His name is John Zero." Ten Cents said. "He was wearing all-black and he had a slight beard."

The officer took more notes, and wrote "REGULAR LAW BREAKER" and "DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY" down.

"Thank you." The officer said. "I'll call for assistance to get you repaired as soon as possible."

The officer had kept his promise. It wasn't long before more officers and assistance arrived, along with Captain Starr, who was flying on Gyass. Captain Starr was nearly brought to tears when he saw his tug, and heard what happened.

"Zero…." He said. "I thought he was gone for good." Captain Starr said.

Ten Cents was still so shaken that he almost couldn't speak.

"Everything will be okay, Ten Cents." Gyass said. "You'll be fixed soon, we promise!"

Ten Cents smiled at the sight and words of his friend.

Meanwhile Merlin was being questioned by the police diesel.

"You said he ran across the tracks?" The diesel asked.

"Yes, he was most definitely trying to escape from something!" Merlin replied.

An officer took notes as Merlin talked.

Back at the Star dock, the tugs had all been informed that Ten Cents was found, but not as they expected him to be found. Nataliya was left in charge by Captain Starr to keep track of them. She had told them everything.

"That scoundrel Zero should live life in prison!" Big Mac said angrily.

"Right with you, m'dear!" Hercules said.

"Yeah, It'll serve him right big-time!" Sunshine added.

"Everyone please stay calm." Nataliya said. "Authorities have arrived at the scene and everything's being taken care of."

"She's right." O.J. said. "We must keep calm, Ten Cents is safe now."

The tugs all agreed. Ten Cents was indeed safe and was being mended. It would take a while to rebuild a tugboat's hull, but it was indeed possible….

Or was it?

 **To be continued….**


	11. Chapter 11

" **Lugias and Tugs"**

 **Crossover story with Gyass the Lugia and TUGS**

 **Chapter 11**

Ten Cents was still in the warehouse where he had been nearly scrapped by Captain Zero. Workmen figured they'd use the high-tech warehouse equipment to repair Ten Cent's hull, so they just kept him there and worked. Captain Starr couldn't stay with Ten Cents in the warehouse, so he would come and check on him occasionally. Anyway, the workmen had rebuild about 40% of Ten Cent's hull so far.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Ten Cents asked.

"Were not sure about that, chap." A workman replied.

Ten Cents sighed as he listened to the clanging hammers and tools.

Meanwhile in the Lugia Lands, Gyass was at Sky Mountain. He was talking to Albino Lugia about what had happened to Ten Cents. He told him everything.

"...I don't know what to say." Albino Lugia said. "I hope your friend is alright."

"He is, don't worry." Gyass replied. "He's being repaired as we speak."

"Ah, that's good. What happened to the bad man that attacked him? Hopefully he's imprisoned now." Albino Lugia asked.

Gyass paused for a few seconds.

"I hope that scoundrel got hit by a train." Gyass said angrily. "And he escaped, nobody knows where he is now."

"Oh. Hopefully he'll be found and taken care of soon." Albino Lugia said.

Meanwhile at the Star dock, Nataliya was put in charge again by Captain Starr.

"Good morning everyone." She said as she stepped onto the dock. "Captain Starr is visiting Ten Cents right now, so he told me to give out orders."

She pulled out a clipboard and went through her list of jobs.

"...Top Hat, is it? You're doing railway work." Nataliya said.

Top Hat muttered something and left.

"Big Mac and Hercules, you're doing….um….trampers?" Nataliya said, confused.

"I think you mean towing in incoming trampers, m'dear." Hercules said.

"Oh, right. Go for it!" Nataliya replied.

Big Mac and Hercules left.

"Everyone else is doing coal deliveries." Nataliya said. "Apparently people need lots of coal."

The other tugs left. Then Nataliya turned to Merlin.

"Merlin, you're doing rail deliveries, and it's…..oil or fuel I think." Nataliya said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Merlin said cheerfully as he left.

Nataliya walked over to the side of the dock and sat down.

"This is tough." She said to herself. "Hopefully Captain Starr will be back soon, and before I leave!"

Meanwhile at the warehouse, Ten Cents was still under repair. The workmen knew that Ten Cents was needed back in service urgently, and they were rushing a bit.

"Screw that in over there!" A workman yelled.

"Put that in there!" Another one said.

Just then a scraping sound was heard and a piece of metal fell off of Ten Cent's hull. It hit the ground with a loud clang.

"Watch it you fool!" A workman yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" Another one yelled.

Then a huge shouting match started, and the workmen were shouting insults back and forth at each other. It got noisy quickly, and Ten Cents couldn't take it anymore. Just then Captain Starr arrived and burst through the door.

"QUIET!" Captain Starr shouted.

The workmen stopped shouting and looked to Captain Starr.

"My tug is needed back in service urgently, and you're all acting like a bunch of hooligans!" Captain Starr said.

The workmen said nothing and got back to work.

Back at the Star dock, Nataliya had made herself some hot cocoa and was sitting on the dock.

Just then Gyass flew in and landed near her.

"Good morning, Nataliya." Gyass said. "How are things?"

"Well." Nataliya said as she sipped some cocoa. "If you're looking for Captain Starr, he's up at the warehouse with Ten Cents."

"Oh, I'll not bother them." Gyass replied. "I think Ten Cents needs time alone."

"That's nice of you." Nataliya said. "Would you like some hot cocoa? I've got more inside."

"Oh, yes please!" Gyass said happily.

Nataliya got up and went back inside to fetch Gyass some hot cocoa. She came back out in a few minutes. She walked over to Gyass and handed him a cup.

"Thanks!" Gyass said as he took a sip. "So, you said you're staying with Captain Starr for a week, correct? That'll make your final day tomorrow."

"Yes." Nataliya replied. "But there's a problem. When I'm gone, Captain Starr will need someone to run his fleet while he's visiting Ten Cents. I've been doing it for him."

Gyass thought for a moment.

"Hmm…..what if _I_ did it?" Gyass asked.

"Ah, good idea!" Nataliya said. "You'll have to check with Captain Starr first, he really needs someone he can trust."

Meanwhile Merlin was making a coastal run of oil to a depot. He was running a bit late, and he was going really fast.

"I'm sure to be on time if I move faster!" Merlin said.

But he was wrong. Suddenly Merlin saw a very tight turn coming up. Merlin was still going too fast! His driver pushed the brakes, but it was too late! Merlin took the tight turn way too quickly, and he tilted over on his side, and fell off the tracks, close to the water. Nobody was hurt, but Merlin was in a mess!

"Oh dear!" Merlin exclaimed. "Who's going to deliver the oil now?"

"Were not sure" Merlin's driver said. "We'll have to wait until help arrives."

"How long will that take?" Merlin asked.

"No idea." His driver replied. "This port has no breakdown cranes, so we'll have to find some other way to get you back up again."

"Oh, this port needs a crane!" Merlin said.

The driver and fireman tried to figure out what to do, but then they heard something.

"Hey, I'm a crane!" Said a booming voice.

"Who said that?" Merlin asked. "Are you invisible?"

Just then a large floating crane came out of the horizon. It floated along and stopped close to where Merlin had fallen near the water. The crane had a square face and a slight mustache, and had a tall black smokestack.

"I'm Mighty Mo." The floating crane said. "I see you're in need of some help."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Merlin said.

"I never knew floating cranes could run on coal." The fireman said, gesturing to Mighty Mo's smokestack.

Just then a low whistle was heard. It was O.J, and he was returning home from a delivery. O.J. was shocked when he saw Mighty Mo.

"Mighty Mo, is that you?" O.J. asked.

"Ah, O.J!" Mighty Mo said. "So you're here too, huh?"

"How did you get here?" O.J. asked. "I don't remember you coming with us to Cumulus Island."

"I was purchased by a different owner." Mighty Mo replied. "He also had me fitted with a coal burning engine so I could move on my own, which is why I have a smokestack now."

"Ah, that's quite smart." O.J. said. "Now you can move without a tug!"

Mighty Mo smiled and got to work. He and his crew were able to hook Merlin up from the water, thankfully. Mighty Mo gently lifted Merlin up, and moved him back onto the tracks. He then repeated the process for Merlin's tender.

"There ya go, chap." Mighty Mo said.

"Thank you!" Merlin said happily. He then blew his whistle and continued on.

"So O.J, how did you end up here?" Mighty Mo asked.

"Well, the harbormaster here desperately needed tugs for the port, mainly because so much goods are brought in daily." O.J. said. "He gave Captain Starr a very good offer, and before you know it we ended up here."

"Well at least there's no Z-Stacks or any rivals." Mighty Mo said.

"Ah yes, that's a big relief. I wonder what happened to the Z-Stacks after we left Bigg City." O.J said.

"They're all scrap!" Mighty Mo said. "Their captain tried to keep them in order, but their business collapsed very quickly."

O.J. was speechless.

"We may have disliked each other, but even they didn't deserve that fate." O.J. said. "Nobody deserves scrap."

"If you say so, chap." Mighty Mo said as he started to steam away. "I'll see you later, I have to get home now."

"Bye Mighty Mo, see you soon." O.J said.

Meanwhile, Hercules and Big Mac had just finished towing in a tramper and were making their way back out to check for other ones.

"Hey, look at that." Big Mac said.

A huge cargo ship could be seen coming towards them. It had a strange looking vessel strapped down on top of it.

"That chap might need a tow." Hercules said.

"Right, let's get to it then." Big Mac replied.

The two steamed out towards the ship. As they got closer, they could see that the vessel on top was red.

"Say, doesn't that look familiar?" Hercules said.

Hercules moved to the side of the ship and saw the red vessel's face. It had "LILLIE" written on it's hull, and a light on it's roof.

"Oh my goodness, Lillie, is that you m'dear?" Hercules asked.

"Oh Hercules, it is you!" Lillie replied. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"How did you end up coming here?" Big Mac asked.

"I was bought by a harbormaster here, he said he needed some way to use a beacon so ships can find their way into port." Lillie replied.

"Makes sense, I haven't seen a single lighthouse on Cumulus Island." Hercules said. "You'll have quite an important job, m'dear."

"Yes, I do agree." Lillie said.

The cargo ship was getting impatient.

"I need a tow, quick!" The ship boomed.

"Oh right, sorry!" Big Mac said.

"Well Lillie, we'll talk again soon, I promise." Hercules said as he moved towards the front of the ship.

Big Mac and Hercules shot out lines and started the tow into port. The ship was very heavy, but they were able to manage well.

Meanwhile at the warehouse, Ten Cent's repair was nearing completion. His hull was almost fully back on again. Gyass and Captain Starr were visiting him.

"They say I'll be done by tomorrow!" Ten Cents said. "It'll feel good to be back in the water again."

"That's great!" Gyass said.

"Oh, excellent!" Captain Starr replied. It'll be great to have you back in service, Ten Cents. I guess I can tell Nataliya she doesn't need to cover for me anymore!"

Gyass was dissapointed. He had been looking forward to being "captain" for a day or two.

"I have to go." Gyass said. "I just remembered I have to be somewhere…"

Gyass then flew out the door in a hurry. He really had nowhere to be, he was just dissapointed. Meanwhile Merlin had delivered his oil to the depot, and was getting ready for the return journey. But right when he was about to leave, the manager of the depot stopped him.

"I've just received a phone call from your boss." The manager said. "He needs you to go to the scrapyards and collect something important.

"The scrapyards?" Merlin asked. "But why there? How do I get there?"

"I'll give your driver directions, then." The manager said.

"Yes, sir…." Merlin said, nervous.

There was only one scrapyard on Cumulus Island, and it was mainly for locomotive scrap. Hardly any engines go there, mainly out of fear. Merlin was not happy to be going there at all. He was very scared indeed.

"How much longer, driver?" Merlin asked as they steamed along.

"It's just up ahead Merlin. Don't worry it'll be fast" The driver replied.

Merlin finally arrived at the scrapyard. He looked around him as he rolled in. Scrapped engines lay left and right, there were some B12s, a few E4s, an E2, and one A1. One of the B12s was still standing on the rails, with its boiler removed. Merlin shuddered as he rolled past the lifeless engines. But then Merlin saw an engine that spooked him. It was another King Arthur, with it's tender completely scrapped, and it's smokebox removed.

"H-h-how much…. l-l-longer…. driver?" Merlin asked, shuddering.

"The important cargo of ours is inside apparently, where smelting takes place" The driver replied as he pointed ahead of him.

Merlin slowly rolled up to the door of the smelting area. The doors slowly opened and Merlin rolled in. The doors suddenly closed behind him. Merlin looked around, there was a spooky red glow, and even more scrapped engines and engine parts. There were also a few freight cars. Just then a man walked up to them.

"Are you here for the important pickup?" The man asked.

"Yes, where is it?" Merlin's driver asked.

The man pointed to a flatbed with a tarp over it, hiding something.

"Thanks" Merlin's driver said. "Come on Merlin, were almost done."

Merlin puffed over to the flatbed and was coupled to it. He slowly started to back out when suddenly a loud scraping sound was heard.

"What was that!" Merlin cried.

Merlin looked up and saw a box, or what looked like a box, attached to some mechanism on the ceiling. As the box moved across the area, sparks were falling out of some openings. Merlin said nothing else and hurried out of the smelting area. When he was back outside, He was relieved to see the the blue sky. Merlin then hurried along the line, out of the scrapyard as fast as he could.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" The driver asked.

Merlin said nothing...

Back at the Star dock, Captain Starr and Nataliya were talking.

"So what's this special order you have?" Nataliya asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise!" Captain Starr said.

Just then a loud whistle was heard.

"And here it is." Captain Starr said.

Merlin quickly rolled onto the dock line with his flatbed, and over to where Captain Starr and Nataliya were. Captain Starr noticed something was wrong.

"Merlin, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Captain Starr said. "Whats wrong?"

"It was the scrapyards sir." Merlin replied. "There were so many scrapped engines, and one was the same class as me… I was oh.. so scared.."

"Don't worry Merlin." Captain Starr said. "You'll most likely never go back there. I assure you that you are completely safe."

"Well thank you sir." Merlin said calmly. "How is Ten Cents doing?"

"He'll be back in service tomorrow!" Captain Starr replied.

"Oh, wonderful!" Merlin said. "It'll be great to see him again."

"Yes indeed!" Captain Starr said.

"What's under that tarp?" Nataliya asked as she pointed to Merlin's flatbed.

"I'll be revealing that tomorrow." Captain Starr said. "It's very special indeed."

 **Ten Cents is nearly repaired and ready for service again, and Captain Starr will be revealing his "bigg" surprise soon! Stay tuned, and as always, to be continued!**


End file.
